


Day 2: Wounded (who says the office is low-risk?)

by chiralchaos



Series: Turkstober 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Humor, turks being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos
Summary: Reno suffers an injury at work
Series: Turkstober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 2: Wounded (who says the office is low-risk?)

The sight of his own blood always brings him a rush, a high, not panic but a certain urgency that sharpens his senses, heightens his focus. He barely makes a sound when it happens but Rude still hears him, because he always does. His partner’s voice is with him in an instant, low and steady, reassuring. He reminds him of his own resilience, of the things they’ve endured before. The helicopter, Rude says, the fight in Gongaga, that time he broke Tseng’s mug before he had finished his first coffee of the day. Reno bites his lip with a grimace, nods, bows his head to wound and presses his mouth to it, the taste of his own blood sharp on his tongue.

(Later, Rude will tell Elena of his melodramatic dramatic response to the injury, and Tseng will tell him that a papercut does not necessitate a week off duty).

**Author's Note:**

> The fastest Turk. The most melodramatic Turk.


End file.
